


𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨

by leoriosbriefcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, No Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriosbriefcase/pseuds/leoriosbriefcase
Summary: A get together story in which Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi are dating but Sakusa’s parents are homophobic. Atsumu helps him along the way of breaking through his shell and not caring what his parents thought anymore.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨

Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi had been dating ever since their 3rd year of high school. However, their relationship was not public. Sakusa’s parents were homophobic. And Sakusa didn’t want to disappoint them having been their only child. They thought of him as perfect. And he didn’t want to ruin that image of himself.

Sakusa knew he had been gay since middle school. He had never been attracted to girls. Yet he always found boys pretty. He never actually had a crush until he met Miya Atsumu. 

Atsumu and Sakusa first met in their first year of high school. It was during the nationals of 2011. Both Atsumu and Sakusa were recognized for their talent. They were both still first years but it was known that they both had potential. 

Atsumu’s POV

“Ooh, ‘Samu!” 

“What?”

“Look at that one dude with the white mask!”

“Okay I’m looking. What’s special about him? He looks like any other high school boy. Aside from the mask.”

“Yea I know but isn’t he pretty!” Atsumu squealed

“Whatever you say ‘Tsumu.” 

Post Game

Inarizaki lost 2-3. It was a hard match for both of the teams. 

“We could’ve totally won that.” Atsumu huffed.

“We could’ve, but we just have to try harder.” Osamu replied.

“I know that but we were so close! If it wasn’t for that freak 1st year, we would’ve won!” 

“Hey, don’t call people freaks. We didn’t win. But there is always next year.”

“But that dude was freaky! Did you see his wrists? They were so bendy! But I guess you’re right.”

Sakusa’s POV

“That was a good game wasn’t it?” Komori asked Sakusa.

Sakusa ignored Komori’s question and instead responded with his own question.

“Who was that blonde setter?” 

“Who?”

“The blonde setter from the team we just played. I think he has a gray haired twin. What year is he in?”

“Oh! You mean Miya Atsumu?”

“I guess. Could you tell me about him? He’s....strangely good.”

“I don’t know much about him. All I know is that him and his twin are super good at what they do.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks anyways I guess.”

Later when Sakusa got home, he immediately started to search up for this guy. He knew that this boy would be trouble for him throughout his high school volleyball career.

Sakusa sat at a computer and began searching. 

“Ina..ri..zaki players.” He said as he typed the words into the browser.

“Oh. There he is.” He clicked onto the blonde haired setters profile. 

“Miya Atsumu..and Miya Osamu. They are both first years are Inarizaki High.”

“That’s enough for right now. I need to bath. Today’s been an eventful day.”

Atsumu’s POV

“Cmon ‘Samu, don’t tell me you didn’t think that guy was just the slightest bit attractive?”

“He’s not my type. Besides, you could barely see his face with the mask on his face.”

“But ‘Samu! Did ya’ see his eyes! They were so pretty and dark. And his pretty hair! It was so curly!”

“Atsumu could you please not rant about some guy you barely know the name of. You probably won’t ever see him again.”

“Ugh stop being so stuck up all the time. Just because your crush doesn’t like you back doesn’t mean you can stomp on my parade.”

“Oh my god ‘Tsumu. How do you even know my crush doesn’t like me back? It’s not like they’ve told you personally.”

“What if they did?” Atsumu teased.

“Ya’ know what, just leave me alone.” Osamu sighed.

“Yea yea, okay.”

A year later

1 year has passed since they day Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi crossed paths. Ever since that day, they hadn’t seen each other apart from magazines and television. Sakusa was now the 2nd best high school ace in Japan while Atsumu was the best high school setter in Japan.

Both of them were invited to All Japan. They didn’t know that their invites would alter their lives forever.

“‘Samu! ‘Samu! Can you believe I was invited to All Japan!!” Atsumu squealed.

“I can believe it. You’re the best setter in Japan. They’d be crazy if they didn’t invite you.” Osamu said. 

“I know but still! This is so cool!” 

Sakusa’s POV

“Wow! We were both invited to All Japan! That’s amazing!” Komori told Sakusa.

“Yea that’s cool I guess.” Sakusa said, not interested in what Komori had to say. 

“What do you mean you guess? This is a big opportunity for us both.”

“Okay. Cool.” 

“I’ll just stop trying now.” 

1 week later

Sakusa and Komori were at the bus station. Both ready to leave for All Japan. The bus ride wasn’t that long as they already lived in Tokyo.

“We’re finally here!” Komori said.

“I can see that.”

“Cmon Sakusa don’t be such a party pooper.”

“Sorry. I’m going to go on ahead.” 

As Sakusa went to the gates of the Ajinomoto National Training Center, he saw a familiar face. 

“Is that kid from that one team that beat Wakatoshi-kun?” He thought to himself.

When Sakusa got inside he met up with Komori. 

“Sakusa!” Komori yelled from across the lobby.

“What do you need?” Sakusa asked.

“You know that one blonde setter we played last year during nationals? The one you took interest in?”

“Well for one, I did not take interest in him, and what about him?”

“You definitely took interest in him but nevermind that. He’s here!”

“He’s WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> uh that’s it ig🏃♀️ this is just the build up for now


End file.
